Perfect Love
by Organization XIII Member Kaix
Summary: Sesshomaru haden't ever loved, he might have once...but that was long ago, but he hits this town...with an unusual girl....


Sesshomaru

A small town of people was alive and kicking in the warm day. I walked past them, trying not to bother them much. People, mostly humans, did not interest me at all. Children were playing in the road as I walked. My eyes were straight in front of me as I walked. I looked down to see a white ball roll in front of me. Knowing my senses, I should've kept going, but I didn't. A girl walked to the ball and picked it up. Her face looked toward my face. Her eyes to mine. She turned to me, her dress swaying along with the turn.

"Hello." It was simple. It was polite. She didn't leave or yell, it was just 'hello'. "Are you from around here?" Her voice was exceptionally peaceful.

"I don't have time for you." I walked past her. She didn't try to stop me and that was good. I would be back.

That night sat under a tree and thought about our encounter. It could never be. I was a demon and she was human. I looked to the sky and closed my eyes.

No children were playing or laughing. I walked through the village, everyone was asleep. I looked for her. I reached the end of the houses, a river lies there. I looked around, until there she sat on the bank of the river. She was so lovely. Her body was small and fragile compared to the river.

"Hello." I said without thinking. I was scared of what her reply. She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes, glittering.

"Hello." She replied as she stood. She walked up to me and smiled. She took me into the town and showed me around.

The villagers stared and it annoyed me, but she was fine with it so I relaxed. She showed me all around without even getting to know me first. She was brave, I liked that.

One day I took her into the woods for a walk. We held hands for we were in love and far as I knew. That day we had a deep discussion.

"I really enjoy spending time with you. Out here, alone." She was talking like an angel. We have been together for three months and it's like heaven.

"I too." That's all I could say. I was distracted by her. She stopped walking and looked at me.

"Will you make love to me? I love you more than anything." She kissed me. And with that we made love under a huge oak tree.

Well my life couldn't get any better. She was perfect for me and I loved her to the max. I felt noting like this before in my life.

"Are you home?" I call to her. I walk through her house; her parents were in the living room sitting. "Where is my dear?" I ask.

They look up, the mother crying.

"Her brother, sit and wait." Her father says. He signals for me to sit so I do. I sit and wait. I hear her scream from down the hall.

"Amazing she can even talk." Her father says. I get up He signals again for me to sit. I sit. "She'll be hurting, but she won't die. We can't stop him when he's like this, so we wait."

"WHAT!" I stand and walk down the hall. She cries my name and my heart tears in half.

I open the door and run in. Her brother looks at me and pushes her on the ground.

"Brother, don't! He didn't do anything to me! Please!" She yells but it fails to change his intention. He walks to me. I couldn't stand her being hurt by him. I pull out my sword and raise it up. He doesn't stop. I bring my sword down. Blood goes all over the floor, her and me. I look at her. She stares at her brother lying on the floor motionless.

"You basterd!" She screams. She goes over to her brother, tears in her eyes.

"He was hurting yo-" I start.

"I don't care!" She yells at me. "You didn't have to kill him!" She stands up. "Get out! I don't want to see you again." She sounded so mad and confident at the same time.

"Fine! Don't come to me when you're dying again!" I yell. I walk out, covered in blood. She never loved me, I decided. She just was…was being unreasonable about her life. Never again will I love. Emotions didn't help in my life. I decided to suspend my senses. Walking down the street I head towards the spot under the oak where we made love. I stand and remember the passion. I get disgusted and unsheathe my sword. With great force I jam it into the ground. I leave.

Before I left I put a note next to the sword to her: 'In my heart there are only memories of the perfect love you gave to me.'


End file.
